The field of the invention relates generally to fans and, more particularly, to cooling fans for motor assemblies.
Many known electric machines such as electric motors generate heat during operation. At least some known motors are provided with a cooling fan rotatably coupled thereto, and the fan rotates during operation of the motor to produce air flow over the motor housing to facilitate cooling the motor. However, these fans direct airflow in a manner that produces a less than optimal motor cooling effect.